The Goddess Osiya
by XxDirectionlessxX
Summary: Pein releases and ancient god in order to catch the tailed beasts, what will happen when this god is trapped in a childs body?


The Goddess Osiya

Osiya was often depicted through history as a giant wolf or as a small girl with wolf-like features; long black claws, sharp teeth and strength beyond that of humans. The legend of Osiya began in the Village of Dark Rain in the Land of the Moon. At first, thousands of years ago she was known as an evil spirit whom hunted and killed mercilessly, and for a long time she did just so. Ruling her territory with tooth and claw against demons such as the nine-tailed fox; she proved herself and her strength to all who opposed her. Some people claim a single bite from her would turn you mad and mutate your body into a terrible beast that served Osiya like an obedient rabid dog. After hundreds of years of her terrible reign, she vanished.

Some believed a hero came up from the darkness Osiya had borne to the world, the hero defeated her and bound and sealed her away in a great cave high in the mountains. The only trace she left behind were the people she'd bitten. Those who survived her bite united together in the far north in the mountains graced with the purest snow where it was too treacherous for normal man. There they stayed, guarding the mountainous caves where Osiya lay trapped.

Over the years the nightmare changed, people later spoke of Osiya with reverence. They called her a goddess; a goddess with a mission to protect the pure and good by striking fear and respect into those who remained alive. Though now-a-days she is simply a children's story believed to have never happened.

Though there is someone who knows she lives, knows exactly where she's trapped, and remembers the Goddess's reign. He locked her up once with an amazing amount of luck (though he would never admit that) and strength.

* * *

><p>Not a sound was made as Pein made his way, to the legendary cave, flanked by the whole of the Akatsuki. The job would take all of them; she could not gain the upper hand this time around. The trees they jumped on grew on the mountainous area, and were hundreds of years old and every root of every tree for miles around ran to the Cave of the Goddess Osiya. The great mountain was covered in a thin sheet of snow and the wind howled viciously and seemed to chill them as if they wore nothing at all. Pein could sense the evil and the hatred, the pain and the sadness. But beyond that he sensed power, more power then he could ever hope for. They were close. The group picked up speed sensing their destination was nearing.<p>

Pein jumped from a tree to the ground and the group followed his lead as the light from the very sun began to dim, the wind stopped moving but the air grew colder. Pein stopped moving seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Uchiha Itachi stepped forward and activated his Sharingan, without a word he walked passed Pein and stopped a few feet ahead and then was about to turn and speak when he was suddenly thrown backwards by a force of chakra. Itachi hit a tree and the sound of the tree snapping and bones breaking could be heard.

"Fucking shit.." muttered Hiden.

"What was that?" asked Kisame.

Pein watched with emotionless eyes as Itachi lay on the ground coughing up blood. "Get up, Itachi", Peins' voice was very deep and strong. Everyone was silent as Itachi rose from the snow, blood covered his face and his ribs were poking through his clothes. Everyone turned to Pein as he stepped forward, he began focusing his chakra on the chakra hidden cave and after a few minutes the air began to bleed away, giving way to a blackness never seen. The cave was massive and it gave the Akatsuki members chills like they've never felt in their cold, heartless lives.

Moments passed in silence, every member waiting to see what Pein would do next, waited to see what they'd come to release. Howls were heard nearby, Pein knew the village of Dark Rain was real and alive. He knew the people would come to witness the reviving of their revered mother. He knew that killing them would get her attention but was it worth angering her? Suddenly an agonizing howl was heard from the darkness of the cave, it lasted for a long time, long enough that the villagers entered the clearing surrounding the group of criminals.

The villagers were a mix of giant white wolves the size of horses and men and women as beautiful as sirens. Another howl ripped through the air and the villagers all turned into great white wolves that paced around, eyes set of the great cave.

"Pein." A heavy and rough voice breathed out of the cave, followed by a low chuckle. "You've returned." Eyes like the moon opened from inside the cave, glowing bright and wide. A light silvery-blue color seeped out of the cave like a serpent made of pure moonlight, slowly winding its way towards Pein, when it hit him, he had to take a defensive stance but it dispersed angrily with a loud hiss. A loud growl resounded and a giant paw stuck at its prison, its claws embedding into a force of chakra, its claws were forced back slowly into the darkness.

"RELEASE ME, FILTH HUMAN!" The great wolf barked angrily in broken english, its eyes turning into slits. The villagers closed in slightly, growling. But a few kunai pushed them back again.

"Enough, Osiya! Control yourself, so we may talk civilly of your release." Pein finally spoke evenly and calm. The beast grumbled but otherwise went quiet. The eyes lowered to the ground as the beast lay to become level with Pein.

"After many thousand year, you wish mine release? Why is dis?" Osiya spoke for the first time with a civil voice. Pein noticed all wolves were focused on him and for the first time in a long time he was felt uneasy.

"Do you recall the Tailed-Beasts, Osiya?" A huge amount of chakra spiked out from the cave, silvery-blue like before and Osiya's roar echoed far into the mountains.

"Mine territory has been claimed?"

"Not yet, but soon it will be, if action is not taken," Pein said. "My plan is to capture these beasts for purposes I must not say in the current presences." Osiya took in the members of Akatsuki for the first time, her eyes resting on Itachi's injured form, and she chuckled darkly at her blind work.

"You wish mine power to end the Tailed-Beasts? I wish to reclaim mine land and mine cursed children, I wish mine strength! Release me from this binding prison, now Pein!" Osiya hissed Pein's name with revulsion as if she hated having to ask for her release.

"First before you return to your former life, you must assist me in my revolution of the world. You must lend me your strength when I ask for it; you must serve me loyally until my goal is reached."

Osiya stared Pein down in slow contemplation. She wished freedom, but was this agreement really freedom or just another prison? At last after a long time, Osiya stirred from her thinking and spoke confidently. "I will need a body to inhabit, since you destroyed my physical form."

Pein took a moment to think of someone strong enough to with hold Osiya's strength, but was interrupted by a wolf walking forward. A few wolves tried to stop it but it pushed forward to stand beside Pein, its fur lightly tickling his arm. The wolf faced Osiya and bowed its head and then looked at Pein in expectance. Pein turned to Osiya to see her in deep thought, her eyes drinking in the wolf.

"Then so be it." She said.


End file.
